


Their Love Lives On

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: all these KH stories, are before, kh3, waaay before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: No one knows how it first started, but the story of the Nobodies and their fight for their hearts was being told...as well as their story to love. T to be safe.





	Their Love Lives On

It was a warm day at Destiny Islands and the children were happily playing by the beach, splashing though the water or splashing each other.

One of the children paused in his play when he noticed a man around nineteen walking toward a nearby coconut tree.

"He's back!" The child yelled and the others instantly perked up. "The story teller's back!"

As the man sat beneath the shady palm tree with a sigh, the children eagerly crowded around him, waiting patiently for him to notice them.

"Back again, are we?" The man smiled, his sea green eyes warm.

"We love your stories!" One boy said.

"Yeah!" Several other kids agreed.

"All right, what do you want to hear today?"

One girl tugged on the man's shirt and when he looked at her she said sweetly, "Can you tell us the story about the Nobodies?"

"But you've heard it five times." The man chuckled.

"But it's so romantic." The girl sighed.

"And tragic." Another girl put in.

"Filled with cool weapons!" A boy said.

"All right, all right. Let me see….in a world situated in-between worlds was a castle. It was called the Castle That Never Was and housed fourteen special people…."

"The Nobodies!" One of the children said.

The man laughed. "Yes, of course. Now, they looked like any normal person except for the fact tat they were missing a vital piece of their existence,"

The man tapped his chest.

"Their hearts. Their goal was to create Kingdom Hearts, a force that was able to give them their hearts. Xemnas was the leader of the Nobodies. With silver hair and amber eyes, along with his ethereal blades and control over Nothing, he was a force to be reckoned with. He used Sora to kill Heartless and gather Hearts so that Kingdom Hearts could be completed faster. Xemnas was protective of Saix, just like Saix was protective of him. Of course, during the final battle, Saix was the second to last to be defeated with Xemnas following after."

"Xemmy sounds scary." One girl said.

"Ah, he was a real softie on the inside. He just didn't like to show it. Xigbar was number two and a lot of the other members teased him about his accent, saying he sounded like a surfer, but looked like a pirate. Xigbar's Arrowguns were quick to come out when he heard those jokes and his manipulation with Space was put to good use."

"So he could float?" One boy asked curiously.

"Yes. Float, hang upside down, walk on the ceiling, you name it. He played a lot of card games with Luxord, too."

"They were dating, weren't they?" Someone asked.

The man nodded. "They tried denying it, but everyone knew they liked each other. Xaldin was the cook in the group. If anyone tried to sneak some before dinner they'd meet his lances and power with Wind; mostly it was Axel who got to meet Lindworm. Xaldin didn't talk much, but he got along well with Lexaeus. Vexen was the scientist and as cold as his element, but guarded as his shield-"

"Mar-Mar was the only one to melt his cold 'heart'!" The children chorused.

"Yes. Lexaeus was the tall one in the group next to Axel and Demyx, but strong like the Earth and his Tomahawk. Zex-ah, did I forget about what order the members were defeated in?"

"Nooo!" The group shook their heads with grins.

"All right then. Zexion, or Sexy Zexy as he was referred to by Demyx, was the reader of the Nobody and always carried around his Lexicon. His Illusions could make even the strong-minded people go insane. Saix was the second-in-command and with control over the Moon, his Claymore, and Berserker side made him a frightening adversary. Axel was the jokester next to Demyx ad he was madly in love with Roxy…"

"That's so romantic…" The girl sighed.

"Axel's Chakrams were strong, like his Fire, and he was just as passionate. Demyx was the opposite. He like being lazy and kicking back with his Sitar and playing with the Water under his control. He nicknamed everyone in the Organization. Luxord-"

"He controlled Cards and Time." One kid said.

"And had a British accent!" A girl sighed.

"They're the best kind of accents."

"I know, right?"

"Hey, hey." The man chuckled as the children continued to talk. "Don't get distracted. Now Larxene you did not want to mess with. Her lightning was as quick as her temper and so were her knives."

"You forgot Mar-Mar!" A girl said.

"Ah, yes. I always forget him…Marly….well, first of all, he looked like a girl…."

A few of the children giggled.

"He loved flowers and his scythe was scary. He constantly stalked Vexen. Now, Roxas and Xion were both from Sora's memories and controlled the Keyblade and light. Unfortunately, Xion went back to Sora and Roxas soon left, too, to find his place in the world."

"He hurt Axel by doing that." One girl said.

"Yes, he hurt him bad." The man sadly shook his head. "Unfortunately, while they had their love, their goal would bring their end. It all started with Castle Oblivion."

"Axel killed Vexen." A boy said. "By Marluxia's orders."

"Yes. Then it was Larxene killed by Sora. Lexaeus, killed by Riku. Zexion, killed by Repliku. And finally, Marluxia, killed by Sora."

"Axel faked his death." A boy said. "Why?"

"My guess is he wanted to be with Roxas again. Of course, Roxas left soon after that and Axel was depressed. Xaldin was the sixth to go down if you don't count Roxas's departure, then it was Demyx…."

"Awww…"

"Like his number, Axel was the eighth to go down, but he gave up his won life to she Roxas again. Xigbar refused to let Luxord go ahead of him, but that didn't make a difference."

"Luxord died next."

"Yeah." The man looked away, trying to keep the tears away. "Then Saix and finally Xemnas, all the Nobodies died for a goal they never reached."

"Where are they now?" One kid asked.

"Who knows." The man looked back at the children with a smile. "Maybe they're together again with hearts of their own, living peacefully."

"I hope so." One girl said. "It'd be great for them to meet again."

The man chuckled. "Yes, it would be, wouldn't it?"

He looked out toward the sea to see that the sun was setting.

"All right, kids, it's sunset. Time to get home."

"Aww…." The kids whined as the man stood up.

"Same time tomorrow." The man waved as he walked toward a nearby house and walked inside.

A man the same age as the first man looked up from the book he was reading, his aqua blue eye that was visible watching him.

"You with those kids again?"

"Yeah." The first man sighed. "They love my stories."

"Was it the Nobody story again?"

"Yep."

"Will they ever get tired of it?" The second man questioned as the first man walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his chest.

"I don't think so, Zexy. They love our story."

"You mean the Nobody's story."

"Yeah, but we're a main part."

Zexion chuckled. "You never change, Dem-Dem."

He kissed the blonde.

"I love you, Demyx."

"Love you, too, Sexy."


End file.
